1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to buckle assembly and more particularly to that class which automatically disengages the ends of a pair of straps upon a sufficient tensional force being exerted thereupon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with safety buckle devices primarily intended for use in motor vehicles. My U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,741, issued Feb. 25, 1978, describes an apparatus which includes a C-shaped rod which is secured in a dwell position, and when released therefrom, upon sufficient force being exerted on such C-shaped rod, escapes from confinement between a surface of a sheet and a plate having a hook-like end. Such apparatus utilizes a spring secured to the plate on an outermost surface thereof, having its hook-like end passing through a pair of openings in the plate. Further, such apparatus does not include means for adjusting the tension in the sheet relative to the plate, thereby precluding easy detachment of the device by children. Further, my invention, described in the aforementioned patent, is limited to a device which cannot be housed. The two slots, on opposite ends of the invention, adapted to receive the free ends of the C-shaped rod may capture portions of clothing or other fabric-like elements.